


My Little Hope

by Nandah



Category: Football RPF, Total Drama
Genre: BVB, Bayern munich, Borussia Dortmund, Football, Futebol, Fußball, Leweus, M/M, Reuski, Robert Lewandowski - Freeform, Romance, Ship, Soccer, marco reus - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandah/pseuds/Nandah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert had hoped to one day take courage and go to the love of your life see how was that exciting statement<br/>[...] I'm not kidding Marco! I told you and I will say it again! I love you man! - Marco snorted and smiled despising I then walked back towards him and grabbed his face [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Hope

**Author's Note:**

> hello my little peanuts: I was having a dream there páhh started writing about Leweus or Reuski, call them what you will, but then there ran and went to write this ... I hope you have a good read :) feel free to say what you think  
> enjoy

It was just another quiet day in Dortmund and, hard work and of course a few days off for the effort. With the slackers took days to give a brief passadinha the city. I was leaving my club, but no one was only know the Democratic leaders and Klopp. I did not want to leave the city, but the choice seemed a tempting both. Dortmund is a city of love and it was also the place where I hide my current passion.

Walking through the leafy streets, I breathed fresh air and rested my mind, but she herself insisted on bringing memories to the surface.

 

*On memories*

 

It was the beginning of the season, Borussia Dortmund was ready to hire, Pope Klopp had not told us who was coming, but I was not even there. I was pissed that day, a pain in the thigh bothered me and it worried me, since newcomers were in the area.

When I saw the novice get my feet stopped and I was like an idiot the setting. In my eyes he appeared to be new. Or until further more.

\- Personal give welcome our newest member Marco Reus.- Klopp said presenting it to the group. My curiosity was too big to be quiet, then asked:

\- How old are you Marco? - He smiled sheepishly and answered?

\- 23. he looked new, but it was a year younger than me.

Time was going on, our relationship as friends was great, we were close but not as close as I wanted. I had fallen in love with him, but he did not even know my love existed.

*Memories off*

 

\- Lewy. - Said a voice making me turn quickly. It was him. Only it would take me out of the trance.

\- Marco - I said half stammering and awkward. My heart pounded. He came to meet me and gave me a brief hug. I had to tell someone. And this one would be it.

\- And then, you are already going to buy Anna's chocolates? - He said trying to put any subject, but I dodged.

\- Mark, can I have a word with you? - I seriously said making tense.

\- Course, of course! Can dizer.- he said with an expression "I'm all ears," I pulled him by the arm to an empty alley. I was still holding his arm, his arm seemed porcelain so soft it was.

His green eyes pierced my curiously, my hands caressed slowly and smooth your arms until they reach in his warm, sweet face.

In one movement attacked his lips greedy and passionate way, the friction of our lips froze my hands and made me cold sweat. When I realized Marco was struggling to get away from me. With a brief push, he pushed me and shouted:

\- what you doing? What the fuck Robert! You drank? You lost your mind? - He said advancing against me with a punch, stop holding your hands up and again sealed our lips of weary way. Again he managed to free the prisoners arms he kicked me on the side of making me stagger backwards

\- for ! - I said trying to prevent the aggression.

\- for you! Robert you are not! - He said turning to leave and leave me alone in that alley.

\- I love you! - I said preventing leaving. He stopped in the second step and turned ironically to me

\- what did you say?

\- I said I love you, you're deaf?

\- Of course not !, you do is not good, Robert what's going on man? tell me you're not using drugs or whatever the hell it is. - I pissed me I could not let it spoil what I felt for him, I could not keep it.

\- Of course not Marco, do you think I'll ruin my career with drugs? I'm not kidding Marco! I told you and I will say it again! I love you man! - Marco snorted and smiled despising I then walked back towards him and grabbed his face. - Since the day I saw you pass that training center of the gate, my heart skipped guy was a strange feeling, it was as if the world were to end and I had the need to embrace and say I loved you you that day. It was love at first sight, it was passion since these last years! I kept quiet because I knew that you had a girlfriend I knew, I - I have said in prantos- I had a girlfriend, but you do not, you to me was above all. I could not go a day without breathing his name, I could not help myself in the dark, until that time comes. I'm sorry if it was suddenly, I was desperate, I knew this would happen, so I decided to risk it on my last day in Dortmund. - I said venting and still holding his face.

He seemed fixing my words, but then took my hands from his face and left without even looking back.

I do not know if he had been nervous for my statement or my phrase "last day in Dortmund" without hesitation ran behind him, I could not let my life slip so he was coming home, which was not far from where we were. He unlocked the door and entered without knowing he was being followed by me.

I went in and closed the door again. He sat on the bed with his hands on his head not knowing what to do.

\- Hey.- I said trying to get his attention.

\- Leave Robert.

\- You are angry because I will leave Dortmund or by my statement.

\- I knew you would leave, Klopp told me, I would talk to you in training, but then you come to me with this, ah Lewa because ?! - He said stressing and is still trying to understand why it.

\- I told you Marco, it was you because I love you, God wanted and found you, and the love I feel for you would make me happy. I will not train at Dortmund. Tomorrow I'll just say goodbye to some and go straight to Munich straighten my new home. - Marco sighed, though he still liked me as a friend.

I approached him on the bed and pushed him against it. He murmured.

\- For Robert! You will not fuck me! - He said trying to get up, but I stopped him sitting on her hip and lowering my body until your face

\- Not Marco, I will not fuck you. You'll fuck comigo.- I said making her desperately. He tried to fight me. But my strength was greater then I pressed him on the bed and attacked his lips again.

His disgust reaction was swift. He bit my lip making him clinch, I did not bother with the pain and continued, my tears began to flow. I knew I was doing wrong. How could I make him love me forcing him to fuck me? But I knew this would be my last time.

Then collapsed onto his chest and cried tears of sadness, despair with tears. Tears of love. He heard my loud sobs and crying, my body softened and my views were murky.

\- Do not do this to me Marco.- I said hugging him comfortable and unloader way. I went back to get the attention of his face, he looked at me with a certain pen and I like love. - Do not let me get away with it. Do not let me go without knowing that one day I can see it and know that I can hope.

I came to seal my lips wounded, this time he did not flinch, but his piercing eyes fixed on my trying to understand what he was doing.

My tongue invaded her mouth in a dancing tune, my hands slowly took off her shirt revealing a body half healed and sexy. It was hot and it warmed my heart.

Then slid down her body and to the ground, making its way between the legs of Marco making him gasp. He was almost convinced. I was almost convinced. Now his pants out of play. I massaged his boxer swim trunks, he closed his eyes in an attempt to feel something. So I pulled the outside and I saw his hard throbbing member into my hand. With gentle movements devoured what they wanted most, his body twisted and his fingers went into my hair leading me into a frenzy.

\- Comes ...- he said, his voice weak and full of emotions, so I undressed and lay waiting. Marco came to me, lay beside me and took a deep breath.

\- Robert, we do not have to do that. - Said Marco still not convinced.

\- I need disso.- I said reaching out and pulling him closer.

\- I know what you want but you've never done it right? - He said in his soft, hoarse voice. It made me shiver.

\- I trust you Woody. I trust you more than tudo.- he swallowed hard after my talk and closed his eyes in an attempt to have the courage to do that.

Logo sharply, Marco lay on my back, my body trembled, nervousness made me breathe louder. His soft hand massaged my back and then broke my legs. When he was about to start I muttered:

\- Espera.- I said going into combustion. - waiting...

\- Lewy, I said you trusted me. - He also said lying on my back.

\- No, not that. - I said it away a bit so I could turn around. So I turned and came face to face with the man of my life. - I just want to see your face. He smiled and his cheeks reddened.

Precisely he ran his hands on my legs pulling up, placing my knees on his chest, and making way for him to enter.

\- it's ready? - He said to me face to face. I nodded and gave him a brief kiss.

Slowly the pain was consuming my body until it reaches the apex and my face reveal.

\- If you want me pa ...

\- do not stop. - I told Marco interrupting. Their efforts were slow, he was being careful to the point of not hurt me. I pulled her glass closer to me. And I hugged him leaving with the balance atritasse with our hot bodies. The place of pain was taken for pleasure, our moans invaded the room. Really what I wanted was happening. Yes I was living love. The sweat from his glass mingled with mine. With my mouth in her ear, she moaned softly leaving him ecstatic. I suddenly felt a hot liquid inside me. He slowed his pace gradually. He was silent orgasm, but it was sexy before entering the same. I held her close and stayed there for a few minutes in the same position.

\- I love Marco Reus. - I said in her ear.

\- I know. - He said depositing a lengthy kiss me and soon after, he lay down beside me leaving her face next to mine.

\- I do not believe I'm living the best day of my vida.- I said quietly seeing him fall asleep and smile when he heard what I said.

\- My little esperança.- I said again softly and stroking her face and fell asleep too.

 

**

 

When I woke up, I was a beautiful morning. Sunbeams tried to invade the curtains that prevented her to reveal. Marco was still sleeping like an angel. I do not want to wake him, but did not want to leave without saying goodbye it. I took a quick shower, then I wrote on a piece of paper I found in a drawer:

While not enjoying it, it becomes my magical day reality. Finally I could declare myself to the person I love, and you gave it to me. I'm leaving now. I thought that was no more hope for me. Now I regret having made this agreement to Munich. I was not a coward have told you before. But no return. I try as much as possible see you, and I know I'll see you soon, but for me soon cost much time. But what matters is that you know I love you. And I hope you never forget.

Stay well my little hope.

 

I put the letter to her on the bed and gave him one last kiss goodbye he mumbled but did not wake

\- Stay well my love. - I said out of the room to the living room.

\- Robert. - I heard a hoarse voice from behind me, I was to open the exit door. I turned around and saw him standing naked down the stairs with tremendous cold.

\- More than hell, Marco is cold! Dress up do not want you to catch a cold! - I said walking towards him to put it back into the room. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

\- I went without saying goodbye to me? - He said with a muffled sound.

\- Of course not my love, I left you a letter in her room, I do not want to wake him. Go back to bed. It's cold and too early. - I said taking him to his room and put under the covers. Again I gave him a kiss and stroked his face - I swear I'll come visit you, and I will never forget you.

He watched me out the door, her green eyes and sad were disappearing from my sight and I crossed the door to my newest destination.

End...

 

I've been around the world  
And never in my wildest dreams  
Would I come running home to you  
I've told a million lies  
But now I tell a single truth  
There's you in everything I do  
I've been around the world

I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> sorry any mistakes and thanks for reading :)


End file.
